Outpost Attack
Outpost Attacks are periodic but highly dangerous events. A massive horde of zombies will assault our precious Outpost, meaning that as many survivors as possible need to help defend our new home. They can begin at any time from 1pm to 11pm and tends to last around 1 1/2 hours, sometimes longer or shorter. Overview When the Outpost is attacked, survivors choose one of the three areas (The Junkyard, Rooftops, and Main Gate, detailed below). There are 3 people who can start the outpost attack: AdminPwn, Nastya, and Jarki. If the Outpost Attack hasn't been initiated by 9:01PM Server Time, then it is started automatically. These areas must be defended for a certain amount of time, typically by lasting for 6 minutes, without letting 10 zombies into the outpost (or having the barricade destroyed at the Gate). Each area has a spawn area and an exit area, the area where new zombies appear and the area where zombies disappear and enter the Outpost. OA's themselves last for anywhere between forty-five minutes to two hours. You can choose to defend on your own with an Outpost Guard in single player, or with two other people in multiplayer. The strength and speed of the zombies attacking depends on your level, and the level of your allies as well in multiplayer. During the Outpost Attack, every killed zombie gives you 50% more Experience, due to the high stress and adrenaline level you get during defending the hot spots of the attack. You can also view the progress in defending the areas of the Outpost, represented by: Winning Easily Winning Slightly Losing Slightly Losing Badly Junkyard Approach Ever wonder where all those scrapped items go? Well, to the Junkyard. But despite the number of barricading materials like steel and whole cars, the Junkyard is quite vulnerable. That's where you come in. You and whoever else who's willing to kill some invading zombies are to hold this approach for 6 minutes. Don't let too many get past you, either - if 10 zombies get to the civilians inside the Outpost, we're cooked. A good tip is in multiplayer, have one (wo)man go to the left of the car (the left spawn spot), have another go to the right side (the 2nd of the only two spawn points), while the 3rd catches any that make it through The Junkyard is a small plot of land just outside the Outpost. For your defensive pleasure, there's a few cars to hinder the attackers, but mostly you'll have to whip out the melee weapons and close range guns to take out the zombies. A strong team with good melee warriors can hold the offensive right at the spawn point, while a weaker team may wish to adopt a Turtle strategy and eliminate them as they come. As you can see, defending the Junkyard can get awfully bloody. Defend The Main Gate The Main Gate is that place that you walk through to get into the Outpost. If this place falls, we're in serious trouble. We've got some temporary barricades up to stall the attackers, but you'll need to grab some guns and kill anything that gets too close. You can do that, right? We've got plenty of guards around here, so we only need you to defend for 6 minutes. But if the barricade falls, we're toast. Good luck! The Main Gate is where gun-happy survivors go to fight. Rifles, machine guns, pistols and to some extent shotguns all fit in well here. But melee is pretty much useless unless one gets real close, and we'd rather like to prevent that. Luckily for the defenders here, you can not actually be hurt or killed (unless there are red long arms that own noobs) until the barricade falls, and the zombies charge you for the few seconds it takes for the game to reload. However, running out of ammo is always a major concern, as is reloading if there are a few charging. Intercept From The Rooftops The Rooftops are mighty tough to defend. To be any use at all you need a real steady hand and a big gun. Zombies can't get at you, but those that get past can assault the barricade at the Main Gate. You'll need to stop them from getting past for 6 minutes, but if 10 get through then those guys at the Gate are in real trouble. So grab a rifle and get blasting. The Rooftops are easily the toughest area to defend. You'll need very high accuracy and a strong rifle or pistol to even make a difference. Melee is useless, as you are above the zombies on the street. Like the Main Gate you can't get hurt, but ammo is still a major concern. The Outpost Guards The Outpost Guards are a loyal if expendable force of soldiers dedicated to guarding the Outpost. When we are defeated, they bear the brunt of the casualties. They vary greatly in strength, but stronger ones will often be assigned to work with high level players. Most use shotguns or rifles. However once an outpost guard is killed, you will be defending the area by yourself. (Note: These guards only appear in single-player.) Results Outcome Bonus XP Total Victory 15% Marginal Victory 10% Defeat 5% Crushing Defeat No Bonus *If the outpost is successfully defended, those who participated will receive an experience bonus: Note: This bonus is based on a player's level and the type of defense result.